quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Champerty
History The paranormal reigns in Champerty. The Natural energies of the Weave are heightened in the Champerty region thanks to their long residence there, and the birth rate of gifted individuals is unusually high, even to unpowered parents. In the decades since its establishment, Champerty has grown out into its own mystical culture, home to the biggest monasteries, wizarding schools, and other paranormal establishments. Those Troverthians who kept the penal colony in order have either assimilated or been “removed from power”. The new leader, a clairvoyant by the name of WebWeaver, is an elf-blooded Elan who believes in the balance of magic and mysticism, and also claims to be able to see every bad event coming to Champerty. In past 8 years since the Realm War has started, however, her powers have wavered with the massive increase in threats from around the world, turning her into a nervous wreck of a leader with poor judgement. However, her mental abilities keep anyone from taking her throne, and Champerty, despite its powerful forces, and subject to the senseless demands of WebWeaver. Visions of Champerty being destroyed has led to WebWeaver to push for a campaign east, to take back the lands that belong to Troverth, and wreck revenge on those who prisoned them to begin with. The quickest route inland was the rivers, but those were blocked by the DolmHarm Regality, leading WebWeaver to declare war on both regions as they fight southeast towards Troverth. Being a coastal kingdom, many elves from Isonhound across the sea have already made the journey to join this massive colony of gifted mystics and magicians, leading to a large mixed population of races within the schools. However, Champerty has also begun taking in refugees from Isonhound who are not part of their mystic training program. Being refugees themselves, they shelter the elves, fairies, satyr, and others who are fleeing from Woldlin’s magical wrath. While not directly in touch with the Glendoveer Queen, there is a shared respect between these the two regions. History Founded as a penal colony during the Holy War against the dragons, Champerty was the Troverth Dynasty’s answer to rising populations of magical and mystical. A traditional sword-and-shield based empire, Troverth saw mutated and gifted individuals as traitors to the pure blood of their long-regime. To keep their “normal” citizens’ morale high, they kept the gifted out of sight, encouraging the strength of the sword over the wand. Those who gave up their natural talents could stay, but none ever took the offer. Institutions Part of Champerty's massive growth and dominance over their chunk of the realm came from their heavy emphasis education. According to the WebWeaver and the Paragnosts, an educated society could rule over the ignorant in no time at all. Because of this, Champerty became home to the highest concentration of educational institutions in all of Quelmar's history, totaling over 90 schools within the small borders of the region. Some of the most prominent include: * Corpsus Callosum Academy * Drȳcræft Drīfan University of Magicks * The Monasteries of Air, Fire, Water, and Earth To see a full list of Champerty's Institutions, click here. Society